


Sperduto

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Fucina di seduzione [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, IronFrost - Freeform, M/M, Short One Shot, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Se in Iron Man 3 Loki avesse voluto aiutare Tony?Ha partecipato a: #6settingchallenge.Link:https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/permalink/3138144942875677/
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Fucina di seduzione [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1032452
Kudos: 3





	Sperduto

Sperduto

Loki guardò Stark abbandonato nella neve, sotto le fronde congelate di un albero. Stava con le braccia e le gambe spalancate, il volto tumefatto ricoperto di sangue.

“Sapevo che mi avresti trovato. Vuoi vedermi morire?” domandò Tony. Stringeva spasmodicamente una coda che gli aveva escoriato le mani, già intorpidite. “O vuoi sentirmi dire che ti amo tanto, ma non me ne sono mai accorto prima?”.

All’altro capo della corda era legata la Mark.

Loki aveva la pelle dai riflessi bluastri e i suoi occhi verde smeraldo brillavano di luce vermiglia.

“Se fosse la seconda?” domandò. Gli lanciò un poncho. “Prendi questo. L’ho visto su una statua in legno indiana e ho pensato potesse donarti”.

Stark si avvolse nel poncho, battendo i denti.

“Innamorarsi di uno come te è come tenere una pistola carica in bocca e apprezzare il gusto del metallo” biascicò.

“Tu lo sai bene, vero? Quante volte lo hai fatto?” domandò Loki.

< Sembra sull’orlo di un attacco di panico. Non è solo il freddo il suo problema > pensò.

“Oh sì, so che hai giocato con la tua vita”. Aggiunse. Si sedette accanto a lui, porgendogli un sacchetto di carta.

“Questo lo sanno tutti. Basta accendere un qualunque telegiornale” ribatté secco Stark, facendo una smorfia. “Vattene. Thor ti ama, nonostante tutto quello che hai fatto…”. Afferrò con malagrazia il sacchetto.

“Perché lui mi scodinzola dietro adesso, dopo che per secoli mi ha umiliato, dovrei lasciarmi conquistare?” domandò.

Stark iniziò a respirare nel sacchetto rumorosamente. < Casa mia è esplosa e questo pazzo, che dovrebbe essere prigioniero ad Asgard, è qui che parla con me serenamente. Mi sembra di rivivere New York.

Non posso dimenticare gli alieni, la bomba atomica… Io che portavo quella cazzo di bomba… Sì, ho esagerato col rischio anche per i miei canoni… >.

Deglutì rumorosamente, le sue labbra erano diventate blu-violacee.

“Ha un bel culo. Non come quello del Capitano, ma pregevole. Io non me lo farei scappare” esalò.

“Thor mi perdonerebbe anche se andassi a letto con mille Midgardiani” disse Loki. Lo aiutò a rialzarsi e se lo caricò in spalla. Con entrambe le mani iniziò a trascinare l’armatura nella neve, inoltrandosi nel bosco, lasciando delle pesanti tracce. < Devo raggiungere il villaggio e farlo riscaldare >.

“Non se lo facessi con me” esalò Tony. < Sto farneticando, probabilmente. Non so cosa dico. So solo che mi manca l’aria, che vorrei urlare e piangere. Ho disperatamente paura e voglia di strapparmi questa robaccia dal petto. Non respiro! >.

“Perché siete amici?” gli chiese Loki.

“No, perché quel gigante biondo non fa altro che guardarmi l’attrezzatura e si arrabbierebbe alquanto se tu ti divertissi con me senza di lui” ripose Tony. Serrò gli occhi, i brividi di freddo scuotevano il suo corpo confondendosi coi singulti dovuti al panico.

Il dio dell’inganno lo richiamò: “Sei schifosamente volgare”.

“Sto cercando di convincerti ad andare via” gemette Tony.

Loki negò facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli mori. Il suo elmo dorato cornuto e i suoi vestiti scomparvero, lasciando spazio ad un completo. Il suo viso divenne quello di un uomo più grande, dalla folta barba, in un luccichio verde. Disse.

“Ho tutta l’intenzione di portarti in un bar per farmi offrire il drink che mi devi”

< Mi sta facendo parlare per non farmi addormentare. Come potrei in queste condizioni?!

Ha una forza innaturale. Poi parla per Thor! Quanto sono potenti questi alieni? > si domandò Stark.

“Allora vediamo di fare in fretta. Inizio a non sentirmi le gambe” ammise. < Inoltre, se sapeva cambiare aspetto, perché non l’ha fatto durante l’attacco a New York? Quel giorno alla torre sembrava terrorizzato. Forse non voleva usare la sua magia per avvantaggiare chiunque lo avesse mandato. Probabilmente era costretto e sconfiggendolo lo abbiamo salvato.

Dovrebbe ringraziarci > pensò. “Anche se tu mi piacessi, c’è un limite alle fesserie che posso compiere. Dirti quanto mi piaci è una di quelle°” sussurrò.


End file.
